


Collector 收藏家

by yourhardheart



Series: 个人停车场——盾冬pwp合集 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhardheart/pseuds/yourhardheart
Summary: #贵族收藏家白发盾✖怪盗双性冬，背景18世纪欧洲#预警：女装，双性，白发盾少年冬





	Collector 收藏家

Collector 收藏家 

“为了得到金苹果，三位女神都要开出价码。”  
“你想要得到我的藏品，就要付出代价。”  
“不如公平一点，一物换一物。金苹果归你，你归我。”

我看尽世间珍宝，但你却是我最渴望的收藏。

上篇

1

“荷鲁斯之眼消失了！”

身穿黑布裙的女仆发出了尖锐的大叫，划破了楼下餐厅中正大口啃着炙烤牛腱肉、喝着麦芽酒的警官们的微醺美梦。他们刚刚还以为这个紧张的夜晚已经过去，传说中的怪盗因为他们的严密防御而放弃了这颗价值连城的珍珠。此时这颗珍宝的主人正在为他们庆功，而他们刚刚甚至还嘲笑了一下那位传言里无所不能的神秘怪盗，不过是个乳臭未干的胆小鬼，被他们吓得瑟缩在角落、不敢现身。

“什么时候的事情？”其中为首的警官站了起来，涨红的脸上赘肉因为他激动的动作抖了两下。

“我就转了个身，它就不见了，先生。”这个看起来只有十几岁的女仆带着哭腔说道，灰蓝的大眼睛湿润而纯真，稚嫩漂亮的小脸上挂满了慌张的表情，“我看到窗边有黑色的影子，好像有人从窗边跳下去了……我一看到就跑下来告诉您了。”

警长刚刚的慌张一瞬间被好似嗅到肉腥味的猎狗般的兴奋所取代了，他转过头去，对着圆桌边的一众警察们夸张地挥了挥手，“他没跑远，快走，今天就是立功的好机会了”。

喝得醉醺醺的警员们一下子清醒过来，七零八落地抓起自己的皮大衣和黑帽子冲了出去。胖警官回头看了一眼脸色苍白的庄园主人，自信满满地朝他点了点头，

“放心吧，Richard男爵，您的收藏品一定会给您拿回来的。他才刚刚逃走，抓住他易如反掌。”

他说完，拢了拢自己扣不上纽扣的皮大衣，打开房门也跑了出去。

Richard男爵忧心忡忡地坐回了软椅上，烦恼地揉着眉心。嗓子有些干涩，他低着头吩咐道，“端一杯蜂蜜酒过来。”

周围一片安静，没听到本应有的回应，他疑惑地回过头，发现本应该站在后面的小女仆不见了踪影。

“又跑去哪里偷懒了，这只拿了钱不干活的蛀虫……”他闷闷地嘟囔了一句，自己转身走进来厨房。

2

隐藏在黑色斗篷下的娇小身影钻进了城市里阴暗狭窄的小巷，停在了一扇小小的木门前。他左右警惕地张望了一下，四下一片安静，前街酒吧里欢快的苏格兰手风琴声隐约传来，巷口的黑猫蹲在垃圾桶上，一双翠绿的眼睛散发着幽幽的光，窥视着他。

确定周围没有人跟来，黑斗篷下的人小心地掏出钥匙，拉开了小木门，迅速地落了锁。

进门之后，她迅速拉开了身上厚重的黑斗篷挂在门旁，露出黑色的女仆裙和她精致的脸庞，棕色的柔软长鬈发垂在肩头。她不耐烦地提起长及脚踝的裙摆，脚下的小皮鞋“噔噔”地踏在一旁的木楼梯上。

身后传来一声轻浮的口哨声，她无奈地停下脚步，转过头，果然在楼梯下看见了那个黑发的年轻男孩儿，素色的背带裤和墨绿的格子衬衫，身材瘦削修长，看上去文雅又伶俐。

“噢，美丽的Jamie Barnes小姐，您今天的女仆工作也顺利完成了吗？”男孩儿半倚在楼梯的栏杆上，碧绿的眼睛眨了眨，促狭地笑道。

穿着女仆裙的“女孩儿”瞥了他一眼，一把将那漂亮的长卷发扯下，从楼梯上朝楼下的男孩脸上扔去。他干脆利落的棕色短发露了出来，俊美而年轻的脸雌雄莫辨，刚才在假发的掩饰下还是个柔美的少女，此刻少年阳光的锐气却倾泻而出。

“去你他妈的Barnes小姐，Loki.”James Barnes在楼梯上毫不客气地骂道，“你怎么说话这么阴阳怪气？”

“嘿，对女士说话的绅士礼节你怎么能说成阴阳怪气呢？”Loki抓住那顶棕色假发，手上轻柔地梳理着，抬头看着穿着女仆裙的友人，“你别说，Bucky，这裙子真的还挺合适的。一点也看不出破绽。”

“那是我演技好。”Bucky哼了一声。

“那工作完成了？”

Bucky得意地一笑，解开自己裙子的衬衫领口，从胸口处掏出鸽子蛋大小的黑色珍珠，在昏黄的煤油灯下散发着温润迷人的光泽。

“荷鲁斯之眼。什么鬼全伦敦最精英的警官们的防御，易如反掌。”

“不愧是显贵的Barnes家族曾经的收藏，”Loki眼神赞叹地看着那颗价值连城的珍珠，“这东西卖出去够你衣食无忧过一辈子了。”

“我没想卖掉。”Bucky收回珍珠，揣回口袋里，抬腿向楼上继续走去。

“行，我知道。清高的Barnes小少爷不是吗？”Loki无奈地摇摇头，“为了自己家族的尊严，把我们家破烂的小酒吧的阁楼当成你的藏宝室了。”

“我去换衣服，要睡了，你还有什么事情吗?”Bucky的声音从上面的楼梯传来，人已经走了上去。

“我还有个问题，”Loki嘲弄地笑了一下，仰着头叫道，“你刚刚那颗珍珠从哪里拿出来的，Barnes小姐？”

楼上的脚步声停了下来，紧接着一阵窸窣的衣料摩擦声音，Loki疑惑地往上望去，却迎面又飞来一个粉色的不明物体。他敏捷地一手抓住，定睛一看，脸色不禁变了变。

一件女孩用的胸衣。

“你这么感兴趣不妨自己穿着试试看，藏东西挺方便的。”Bucky的声音透过木质楼板传来，带着得逞的笑意。

Loki看着手上的胸衣和假发，脸色僵硬，咬牙切齿地朝Bucky喊道，

“您真是太慷慨了，Barnes小姐。”

Bucky笑着摇了摇头，他拉动走廊尽头的一根细绳，“哐当”一声从天花板上垂下了一架小木梯。他把繁琐的黑色长裙在腿边打了个结，敏捷地爬上了阁楼。

阁楼的房间并不算昏暗。倾斜的天花板开了一扇小小的天窗，月光恰巧从那里小心翼翼地流入了房间，凉凉的柔光冲走了黑夜。Bucky把女仆裙快速地褪下，只穿着里面白色的棉质里衣。他掏出口袋里的黑珍珠，走到了橱柜前，小心地拉开那看起来岌岌可危的柜门，里面一排珍宝流光溢彩。他轻轻地把珍珠搁在上面，眼神留恋地看向那一排折射出美丽光泽的宝物，仿佛透过它们可以遥遥望见多年前的时光。

他突然咬紧了唇瓣，关上了橱柜。他沉思了一会儿，最后自己摇了摇头，走向床边开始换衣服。

从洁白的里衣衬裙，到雪白的长袜，最后是褪下隐秘的内裤。月光照在他细腻的肌肤上，露出牛奶布丁一样的光泽。他向下脱下那条棉质的内裤时，布料轻轻摩擦过下体那个禁忌而隐秘的穴口，那是本不应该属于男孩儿的甜蜜入口。

略显粗糙的布料摩擦过去，他最近不知道为什么越来越敏感了。难耐的酥麻感带着湿润的触感在体内流窜，下腹处像通了一股电流直接窜上大脑，前面的分身也兴奋起来。

“操……”他沉声暗骂了一下，无奈地赤身裸体一头栽在床上，扯过被子盖住自己，把头闷在枕头里。一只手开始撸动自己已经微勃的性器，那稚嫩的东西在他手里慢慢完全苏醒了。他咬着牙飞速地上下摩擦着，技巧性地抚过冠状沟，努力想忽视花穴里那令他浑身颤抖的空虚。但是不论他如何刺激前面的性器，似乎都无法达到高潮。

Bucky咬紧了牙，闷在枕头里呼吸不畅的感觉使他脸上一片绯红。他侧过身，握在性器上的手继续动作着，而另一只手却悄悄伸到体下那个本该生在女孩儿身上的蜜穴口上，手指一捅进穴内就感到了那湿黏羞人的汁液打湿了手，穴肉一层层地裹了上来，贪婪而不知廉耻地收缩着，仿佛不受他本人自尊心的控制。

他陷入了情欲中，躺在雪白的床单上，身上都泛起了粉红。少年咬着那殷红的唇瓣失血，两根修长手指抽插的速度不断加快，性器被抚慰的快感和体内涌动的酥麻让他逐渐失神，喘息声浓重而急促。眼前突然一阵花白，达到了等待已久的高潮。

他趴在床上，身体舒畅又空洞，他疲惫却餍足地喘息着，眼睛微阖。

他恨透了这具怪异又淫荡的糟糕身体，他却不得不用那处来自上帝的惩罚来达到高潮。

3

“这件藏品叫做Gold Apple，由著名的工匠Wendy Rodin用7年制成，曾经是尼德兰王室的收藏，后来几次辗转流到了民间。纯金打造，叶片的纹路都精雕细琢……”

金发的中年男人坐在椅上，安静地听着对面的男子喋喋不休。这位年逾四十的贵族伯爵身材却保持得极好，修身的藏蓝色礼服显得他很健壮，岁月在他脸上留下的痕迹仅有些纹路，而那俊朗的五官反而在年纪的浸染下显得更加稳重，甚至带了些成熟的性感。

他不动声色地观察着桌上红丝绒垫上金光灿灿的苹果。以假乱真的精致造型，从苹果的形状到果蒂枝梗和叶片，每一丝纹路都细腻得毫无破绽。对面站着尖嘴猴腮的男人舌灿莲花，但倒也不完全是吹嘘——这确实是一件难得的艺术品，只不过Steve Rogers今日的目的并不在此。

“我不管你的商品有多价值连城，Smith先生。”Steve挑了下眉，“你卖不出价格，你的古董行濒临倒闭。而我收回我的资本，这是很理所当然的决定。”

“这里面是有原因的，Rogers伯爵，请您容我向您解释。”Adam Smith慌忙地说道，“只是一个小鬼从中作梗…….”

Steve喝了一口红茶，看上去似乎是对这个话题有兴趣，耐心十足地看了他一眼，示意他继续。

“Barnes家族您应该知道的，那个前些年因为一些原因，一夜间彻底落魄的贵族。”男人解释道，“他们家欠很多债，又破产了，所以我就只能拿他们家的藏品来抵债了……虽然还是没能抵清。”

“我记得Barnes夫妇都自杀了？”Steve皱了眉。

“是的，他们承受不了贫困的生活，为了逃债就自杀了。”Adam解释道，想了想，还咬牙切齿地补充了一句，“本来当初卖了他们家那个小妖怪就行了，也不会今天这么麻烦……”

“什么小妖怪？跟你今天有什么关系？”

Adam警惕地看了看周围，凑到Steve Rogers跟前小声说道，

“Barnes家的独生子，James Barnes，天生长了有女人的东西……是个双性的妖怪。”他说完，还猥琐地笑了两声，“Barnes家视此为诅咒，一直瞒着。这还是他的乳娘告诉我的。但就有人好这口，当时他才11岁，城里的Wettiner伯爵就出了高价要买他，结果被这小子跑了。”

想想Wettiner伯爵那油腻的胖脸和天天玩死床伴的丑闻，Steve感到一阵恶心，他皱着眉，看着Adam，“那你破产这件事和他有什么关系？”

Adam苦着脸解释道，“就在最近，我卖出的藏品，都被一个出手狡猾的怪盗偷走了。城里面人不知道内情，所以有不好的传闻，说是我卖出东西全都自己偷回去，让我的生意很不好。而且很巧合的是，那些被偷的都是Barnes家曾经的收藏。”他咬牙切齿地补充道，“肯定是那个怪物报复我。”

“Barnes家的收藏还有多少件？”

“Gold Apple，这个金苹果就是最后一件了，Rogers伯爵.”

Steve低下头，沉思了片刻，突然笑了起来。Adam不明所以地看向他。

“这件事我可以帮你解决，也可以继续投资你。”Steve看到狡诈的男人欣喜的目光，顿了一下，“但我有条件。”

“您需要什么，尽管跟我说。”

“第一，我要这个Gold Apple，价格随你开。”Steve看着Adam，对方明显对他这个过于慷慨的条件感到既惊喜又担忧，“第二，把我买下的消息传播出去，能多远就多远，最好全伦敦都知道。”

“可是，这样那个怪盗岂不是就会找上门来了……”Adam担忧地看了他一眼，“他偷了18件，还没有失手过。而且您这样做，我能给您什么回报呢？”

Steve微笑了起来，蓝色的眼睛像看不清的深海，意味不明而令人有些胆寒。

“我不需要你的回报，也不想要这个金苹果。我只是有个更想要的藏品。”

4

在神秘怪盗在伦敦横行霸道的期间，Steve Rogers伯爵还敢买Adam Smith古董行的藏品，这件事迅速成为了伦敦人民喜闻乐见的趣事，伯爵本人也被戏称为“人傻钱多”。而伯爵甚至还打算在拿到金苹果后的一个月，开一个舞会，来邀请贵族观看藏品。全伦敦人民都等着看这场结局注定的喜剧，等着大家应邀来看藏品时，却发现只能看空气——这尴尬的瞬间足够无趣的人们当一个月的谈资了。

与此同时，Rogers伯爵庄园的女佣因为笨手笨脚被开除，伯爵家的管家急忙在城内聘用女仆。那个清爽的早晨，一位年轻美貌的少女前来庄园，棕色卷发，匀称的身材包裹在漂亮的长裙里，灰蓝色的纯真眼睛带着活泼乖巧的笑意，像是只森林里温顺年幼的牝鹿。

“您好，Rogers伯爵。我叫Jamie，从今天起就是庄园里的女仆了。”

下篇

1

“Jamie？Jamie！你在哪里？”

白发的老管家Edwin Clark在宽敞的客厅里转了两圈，朝几个走廊的岔口喊了几声，廊道里的成排的矮柜上价值连城的古董彩绘花瓶里插好了带着露水的“哈迪夫人”，花瓣重叠华美的白色月季使空气中都是散发着馥郁的甜润清香。油彩浓重的油画挂在墙上，金色画框都被擦得锃亮。

面对这个完美的布置，老管家严肃的表情有了点松动。黑色长裙的身影从走廊那边的房间里窜出来，棕发的少女脚步轻快地走到了他面前，白皙的双手在裙间系着的白围裙上擦拭了两下，声音清脆得像窗外的知更鸟。

“您叫我有事吗，Clark先生？”

“伯爵沐浴的热水放好了吗？”

“放了，先生。”

“家具都擦过了吗？”

“没问题，先生。”

“伯爵房间里的花束…….”

“换过了先生，伯爵最喜欢的亚伯拉罕玫瑰。”

老管家满意地点了点头，“去照顾伯爵起床洗漱更衣吧，伯爵差不多该起来了。”他表情严肃了一下，“把衣服放在那里就回避，伯爵很在意隐私，讨厌别人窥探他。”

Bucky乖巧地答应了，朝楼梯上走去，长舒了一口气。

Rogers家真的很麻烦，他暗暗想着，要不是他经验老到、从早上四点就起来准备，还不知道惹出什么乱子来。真是的，如果不是为了金苹果，他才不需要受这种倒霉事。

他穿着那条紧得让他只能挺直身体、僵硬走路的女仆裙，满腹抱怨，脸上却挂着乖顺而灵动的微笑，敲开了Steve Rogers 伯爵的卧室门。

“早上好，伯爵，我是Jamie。

“请进。”男人刚刚睡醒，略带沙哑却磁性的声音透过门板传来。

Bucky推开了房门，看到坐在床边的那个男人。他穿着睡袍，领口大开着露出精壮的胸部肌肉，柔顺的金色发丝有些杂乱，看起来还有些刚睡醒的朦胧，一双蓝色的眼睛却幽深地望着他，像是在仔细地观察他的每一根发丝、每一寸皮肤，目光像带着热度划过他的身上，让Bucky有些隐约的惧意。

他拿过衣柜里叠得整齐的礼服和衬衫，走到Steve的床边，小心地避开他灼热的目光，“衣服放在这里了，Rogers伯爵，”Bucky低着头说道，“那我就先离开了，您穿完需要我帮忙的话，可以喊我。”

Bucky转身就要离开，却听到身后的男人低沉的声音，

“你替我穿好。”

他惊讶地回过头，一双灰蓝的眼睛水润地撞进男人深邃的目光中，对方的眼神很危险，像只捕猎中的狮子，不动声色地看着他。近处细看，他金色的发丝间杂着花白，脸上恰到好处的细纹让Steve Rogers看起来不仅没有苍老，还有种成熟的性感味道。

“Rogers伯爵？”Bucky心里警铃大作，脸上还是装作疑惑天真地看着他，“您说什么？”

“我说，帮我换衣服。我今天很累。”男人还跟着解释了一句，然后挑眉问道，“你还需要我说第三遍吗？”

“好的，伯爵大人。”Bucky忙点了点头，走到他身前半蹲下。男人身上清爽的味道笼罩了他，是昨晚沐浴时加的鼠尾草精油的味道。他将手伸到男人腰间，轻轻扯开那松垮的腰带，却因对方近在咫尺的坚实胸肌而心猿意马。

耳边突然伸来一双手，略微粗糙却温暖的感觉划过脸侧，Bucky惊诧地抬起头，对方撩起他耳侧一缕垂下的棕色长发，突然弯下腰，放在鼻尖轻轻嗅了一下。

“Rogers伯爵？”Bucky觉得自己那不好的预感在慢慢走向现实。

“味道很好闻。”男人那双深不可测的海蓝色眼睛看着他，“我很喜欢你的头发。”

这顶假发我他妈天天养护半个钟头，你能不喜欢吗？Bucky在心里暗自咒骂了一句，脸却不自觉地被这种暧昧的气氛弄得有些发烫，不过这恰到好处地符合了他扮演的纯情少女身份。面前的男人浴袍腰带被拉开，绸缎的软布几乎失去遮蔽的效果，以至于那看起来蠢蠢欲动的下体已经把浴袍的布撑起一块突出，让他无法忽视。

或许是晨勃，根据那个起伏来看尺寸还不小。这下不知道要怎么收场，Bucky头疼地想。那个女佣不是因为笨手笨脚被开除，怕是被这个发情的伯爵大人性骚扰了吧。让情况更糟的是，男人那散发着热度和雄性气息的东西，让他身体里那个恬不知耻的地方也开始空虚得要命，不甘心地蠕动着，似乎期待着男人的东西进入。

Steve Rogers也注意到了他的目光，轻笑了一声。

“很抱歉，这种情况下你也没办法给我换衣服吧。”他轻描淡写地说着，眼神里却是更深的想把人拆食入腹的欲望，“还是要麻烦你帮我解决一下了。”

“这个…….”Bucky在心里为难了一下，横竖都是这样了。他狠下心，一把撩开了那盖在上面毫无作用的睡袍布，修长的手指握住了男人勃起的性器，感受到了那上面跳动的青筋和烫人的热度。他抬起脸，抿了抿唇，天真地看着Steve Rogers被完全激起性欲的面孔，“我应该怎么解决，伯爵大人。” 

男人的目光彻底阴暗了，他用手指在“小女仆”殷红柔软的唇瓣上摩挲了一下，哑着声说道，

“用嘴，乖女孩儿。” 

2

Bucky发誓他这辈子再也不会给人口交了。这次纯粹是不得已，并且是个绝对的意外。

他跪在柔软的地毯上，一开始还是在Steve Rogers的悉心指导下，用柔软的舌头舔过男人性器顶端的小孔和敏感的龟头，抚慰那青筋暴起的粗壮柱身和下面两颗沉甸甸的球体，，直到整根阴茎被他舔得亮晶晶的，马眼还不断渗着清液，带着咸腥的气味。

但后面情况变得更麻烦了起来。Steve让他把那根粗长的东西含进嘴里，以至于现在那根完全勃起的阴茎在他嘴里，撑得他腮帮酸疼，唾液因为无法吞咽而狼狈地顺着唇角流下淫靡的水渍。最糟糕的是，这么痛苦的口交中，他竟然兴奋了起来，鼻息间全是男人的雄性气息，让他的下体不自觉地开始勃起，花穴空虚酥痒地渴望着一个大东西，这令他又羞耻害怕，却更加兴奋了。在这样的情况下，他竟然还要努力不然牙齿碰到对方的老二，以防让这位伯爵大人一下生气开除了他，让他前功尽弃。

而此刻Steve Rogers看着身下这个眼睛湿润得要滴出水，红艳的嘴唇被自己的性器撑到失去血色，狼狈又淫荡的“少女”——或者说是个少年，欲望几乎无法克制。年轻时风流成性的伯爵大人已经很久没有体会过这种为性欲失去克制力的感觉了。他本来只是想玩弄一下这个少年，可少年精致的五官，匀称的身材，特别是那双勾人的眼睛，让他的欲望不断膨胀。

Bucky想吞咽多余的唾液，但是嘴被撑到极限，他这种动作只能让男人感受到更加令人疯狂的紧致。Steve温柔地抚上他的后脑，轻声说，

“忍耐一下，我的乖女孩儿。”

Bucky还没能反应过来他什么意思，对方就按着他的头，将那根灼热的肉棒捅进口腔更深处，在他喉头处碾过。他强忍着反胃的欲望，任由男人不断加快频率。那腥咸的男性味道将他埋没，让他无法呼吸，Bucky觉得自己都快昏过去了。金发的男人发出沉重急促的喘息，似乎是快要达到高潮了。

门毫无征兆地发出了“咚咚咚”的响声，沉浸在这场口交里的两人都恍若被惊醒了一般。Steve立刻推开了Bucky，但还是没能避免。达到顶峰的性器射出黏稠的白色浊液，弄脏了那张漂亮年轻的脸蛋，还有几滴落在黑色的女仆裙和地上的波斯地毯上。

“伯爵，Adam那边把金苹果送来了，您需要去检查吗？”管家苍老的声音从门外传来。

“我一会儿就来，你先去吧。”

Steve带着笑意，心不在焉地回答道。他看着面前狼狈的小女仆，轻轻用手指抹去了Bucky脸上的精液，又将拇指放在放在那因为刚刚激烈的动作而轻微红肿的唇上。Bucky心领神会地张开了嘴，一双灰蓝色的眼睛似笑非笑地看着Steve，柔软的唇瓣和灵巧的舌舔舐着男人的手指，直到将那上面黏稠的液体舔尽。

Steve的目光又沉了几分，但他伸出手，一把将Bucky从地上拉起了来，顺了顺他褶皱的裙摆，又隔着不厚的裙子，轻轻拍了拍他弹性十足的臀部，

“去洗干净脸上的精液，小荡妇。”男人沉声说出与身份不符的污言秽语，让Bucky觉得身体又有些兴奋。他迟疑地看向Steve Rogers，故作纯真而乖巧地问道，

“可是伯爵大人，您不是要我帮您穿衣服吗？”

“那我可能今天都没法穿好衣服了。”Steve Rogers低笑道，“你去吧。”

“好的，Rogers伯爵。”Bucky点了点头，匆忙转身，逃也般离开了房间，却还能清晰地感受到对方的眼神落在他身上，如芒在背。

这个发情的该死老男人。Bucky一边用清水洗着脸，一边恶狠狠地在心里骂着，并且气到甚至跺了下脚。自己这回可亏大了。

他从水池抬起头，看到镜子里的自己，没完全长开的少年五官雌雄莫辨。红艳微肿的嘴唇和有些散乱的长发，像极了情事后淫荡的少女。这个认知让他脸有些微红，羞耻感和刚刚身体无法自欺欺人的空虚渴望又一次开始折磨他的神经。

该死的情欲。该死的身体。

他却无法控制这一切。

3

那之后的几天，Steve Rogers对他没有再做出什么逾界的行为，只不过每次看着他的时候那意味深长的眼神，还有若有若无的肢体接触——为他端茶时抚过他手，经过在擦窗户的他旁边时轻擦过他的臀部。但除开这些并不明显的的表征，他们之间仿佛什么都未曾发生，Bucky却又可以感觉到对方隐约的撩拨，还有那暧昧的蓝眼睛时常在自己身上的一些敏感位置驻留。

Steve Rogers很明显是个情场高手，而且还是Bucky Barnes最嫌弃的那种不知道玩弄了多少人、才练得这么娴熟的风流男人，即便他现在四十多岁却仍旧单身。但Bucky却不得不承认的是，他被这个男人给吸引了，不论精神还是肉体。

经过时间打磨的男人，脸上不再像青年一般细腻精致，却带着令人沉醉的风霜与成熟感，像是韵味无穷的陈年精酿。身材保持得非常好，每一块都是坚实硬挺的肌肉，线条性感得让人浮想联翩。他的五官称得上的俊美，每一个弧度都恰到好处，再加上那双深邃的蓝眼睛带着暧昧不清的情愫看着你，Bucky想，没有人可以拒绝这样一个多金又性感，虽然年纪不轻却魅力十足的男人，即便你知道他跟你只是游戏。

所幸Bucky每天在Rogers庄园里忙得昏了头，从早上四五点起床，到晚上十一点睡觉，厨房、花园、仓库、浴室、卧房，他整个人像个小陀螺在庄园上下不停地忙活，能够见到Steve Rogers的时间在这巨大的劳动量对比下，几乎可以忽略不计。这使得Steve Rogers的魅力攻击带来的伤害大打折扣，起码他不会整天都想着那个男人和那令他身体变得糟糕的性感气息了。

当晚上十一点，Bucky帮助厨师把明天早餐的材料备齐，洗漱完躺在床上，享受着腰酸背痛一天后的小小奢侈放松时，他不由地开心了一下。明天就是Steve Rogers开那个晚宴的日子了，这意味着他的苦日子到头了，而他终于可以逃脱那个迷人的男人和他的性骚扰了。

他的原计划本来是金苹果一来，他就偷走的，以结束这个苛刻而令人疲惫的女仆生活。然而Steve Rogers非常狡猾，他根本没来得及看一眼金苹果，就不知道被Steve藏到哪里去了。他因此被迫多当了三四天的女仆，他甚至都有些习惯这件令他难堪又难受的女仆裙了。

把我害成这样，不让你丢尽脸面我还能叫James Barnes吗？Bucky用被子把自己卷起来，暗暗谋划着，等客人都到了之后，再把金苹果偷走，看着他把只剩下空气的匣子端到众人面前。这个完美的计划使得Bucky光是想想都觉得大快人心，他显然已经忘了他的最初目标是金苹果，而不是Steve Rogers。在疲惫的驱使下，Bucky很快进入了沉沉的梦乡。

第二天的工作是这半个月来最辛苦的，毕竟有钱的贵族开宴会，总是需要各种各样的东西来彰显身份。天还没亮，Bucky就跟着厨师长跑到了市集上，取走了一周前预定好、凌晨刚捞上来的龙虾、鳕鱼和鲜鲑，去肉铺买了最柔嫩的牛肩颈肉，最后一堆颜色鲜亮的新鲜蔬果塞满了马车剩余的位置。而Bucky的座位边还搁着一大捆金盏花、紫鸢尾和嫩粉色的亚罕拉比玫瑰，像极了少女娇柔的脸庞。

回到庄园之后，扫除与洗净晾晒衣服消磨了他的大把时间和体力，花朵的修剪与插瓶让他都快睡着了，而他还要一丝不苟地布置好晚宴的餐桌。等Bucky终于把餐桌的最后一套刀叉时，老管家走到了他旁边，

“Jamie，餐桌布置完了吗？”

“是的，先生。”Bucky直起身，抬起手用手背蹭去额头上的细密汗珠，假发有几缕黏在皮肤上，让他很不舒服。

“很好。那你现在去帮Rogers先生整理一下仪容，客人快到了。”

Bucky疑惑地看向老管家，又看向了一旁的窗户，才发现一尘不染玻璃窗外，天空像是被打翻的葡萄酒浸染的餐桌布，妖冶的红色夕阳边缘渗着浓郁的紫。原来不知不觉中已经到傍晚了。

“我现在就去，Clark先生。”他向老管家点了点头，转身快步向楼上的主卧走去。

那扇熟悉的厚重木门轻而易举地唤醒了他深藏在心底、光是回想就觉得心脏狂跳的回忆。Bucky深吸了一口气，还是伸出手敲了敲门，“伯爵大人？”

“进来。”男人说道。Bucky推开门，Steve正背对着门，照着落地镜套上晚礼服外套，。Steve从镜子里看着他，微笑了一下，“关好门，Jamie，到我这里来。”

Bucky轻手轻脚地关好了门，Steve走到一旁的椅子上坐下，将桌上的领巾递给他，“帮我系上。”

Bucky接过那纯白的蕾丝领巾，眼光却落在了桌上的红丝绒盒上。他打扫主卧这么多天从未看到过这个盒子，而且再根据大小来看，里面应该是金苹果。他站在Steve身前，谨慎地看了一眼对方。男人微微抬起下巴露出脖颈，性感的喉结顺着他的动作滑动了一下。他那双沉稳又迷人的蓝眼睛微眯着，盯着面前的Bucky，仿佛是要把他吞噬进去的黑洞。

Bucky整理好了领巾的褶皱，向前倾去为Steve系。男人身上熟悉的气息带着温热的鼻息在他周围漫开，让他有些心不在焉。腰上猝不及防感受到一双大手的触摸，Bucky惊讶地抬起头，看到面前的男人脸上还挂着绅士的微笑，那只强有力的手却搁在他被女仆裙束缚着的腰上，轻柔却撩人地来回抚摸。

“Rogers伯爵？”Bucky手上的动作顿住了，装作疑惑地看着他，心里却紧张地盘算着如果对方真做出了什么出格举动，他应该怎么应对。

“手上别停下，Jamie.”男人轻声说道，手仍旧不老实地在他腰间摩挲，还时不时划过挺翘的臀部。

Bucky敢怒不敢言地系着领巾，还要忍受男人的骚扰撩拨下自己逐渐升腾的欲望。他赶快加紧手上的动作，给Steve系好领巾，僵硬地后退了一步挣开了男人的手。

“好了，Rogers伯爵。”Steve看见面前棕发的少女脸边挂着可疑的红晕，一双灰蓝的大眼睛还故作镇静地看着他，“客人快到了，您该下去了。”

Steve Rogers似乎并未被他的反应所影响，只是面色如常地点了点头。他站起身，藏蓝色长礼服上的暗金花纹在灯光下浮动，衬得他那头金发更加耀眼了。Steve走到门边，突然转过头看向了Bucky，意味深长地笑着说道，

“今天晚上宴会结束之后，过来找我，Jamie.”

“我会给你想要的。”

4

傻瓜才等你宴会结束嘞！

大厅里衣香鬓影，贵族们繁琐又花哨的礼服随着舞会的音乐翻飞起那华丽的花边。餐桌上大多是残羹冷炙，少数几位跳舞疲累了的客人坐在桌边喝着起泡酒闲聊。宴会俨然已经进入高潮，客人们都沉浸在欢笑里，此时没有人会注意到庄园里一个小女仆悄悄地走上了二楼，进入了主人的卧室。

Bucky小心翼翼地拉开门，卧室里和预计一样没人在，而那个红丝绒的匣子正端端正正地搁在桌上，估计一会儿Steve Rogers就会找人把它拿下去了。

尽管找人来拿吧，Bucky得意地想着，走向了矮桌，反正到时候就是个只装了空气的盒子了。

Barnes家的第19件藏品，他的最后一个目标。拿到了gold apple，他或许就可以真的封存了那段记忆，开始他新的生命了。

Bucky深呼吸了一下，平稳自己复杂的心情。他打开了匣子，那个瞬间浑身血液突然冷却下来，使他凝固在了原地。

这个匣子里什么也没有。

他突然意识到了什么，他一把盖上盒子，慌忙转过身去，却在背后看到了那个熟悉的男人，一身华美的礼装站在那里，安静地看着他，脸上带着似笑非笑的表情。

“在找什么？需要帮忙吗？”男人淡淡地问道。

该死，他什么时候进来的，他又知道多少。

Bucky有些慌了。现在被抓了现行，他再撒谎说整理房间肯定过不了这关。对方放一个空匣子在这里肯定是诱饵，那他是知道有人在里面接应？还是知道怪盗就在庄园里？

Bucky心一横，不管怎么样，Steve Rogers看起来是对他有兴趣的，那应该也会起恻隐之心。他决定干脆演戏到底。Bucky用力咬着下唇，低下头，两颗眼泪啪嗒就掉了下来，“对不起，伯爵大人。我真的不想这样的……但我家里很穷，妈妈治不起病，那个怪盗又威胁我……”他一边说着，觉得把自己都说感动了，哭得越发有真情实感，眼泪止不住地朝外涌。他抬起头，湿润的眼睛可怜兮兮地看着Steve Rogers。男人的脸上却还是那种看不清情绪的表情，让他不由地有些慌张。

Steve 沉默地看了他半晌，突然轻笑了出来。

“你演技真的不错，我很佩服你，James Barnes。噢，或许叫你Bucky会让你感觉更亲切一点？”

Bucky的脸彻底苍白了下来，眼泪也流不出来了，只有狼狈的泪痕挂在脸侧，但他不甚在意。

“你什么时候知道的。”他一把扯开头上的棕色假发丢在地上，不再装作柔软的少女声音，冰冷地看向Steve Rogers，少年那干脆利落的气质暴露无遗。

“我想这不重要吧，Bucky。”Steve步履沉稳地走到他面前，悠闲得像是前天下午在花园里散步的样子，“犯罪的人是你，却反而还要质问我吗？”

“别叫我这个名字，谁他妈是Bucky?”少年皱紧了眉头，看着Steve一步步逼进，强压着怒火说道，“这些本来就是我的东西。他们害我家破人亡，我只是拿回属于自己的东西，有什么错？”

“我不了解具体的情况，也没有兴趣了解。”Steve站定在他身前不到一米的位置，男人身高和体格的威压让Bucky有些不适，“所以我没法说你们谁对谁错。但是我买下了金苹果，它现在是我的东西。”

“为了得到金苹果，三位女神都需要开出价码。”他微笑着又靠近了一步，几乎把Bucky逼到躺倒在矮桌上，Steve的手捏住Bucky 的下巴，将他的脸抬起来，少年一双灰蓝色的眼睛慌张中带着些愤怒，刚刚装哭的泪水还让那双眼睛湿漉漉的，勾得人心痒难耐。

“我也不是不通情理的人，但你想要金苹果，就要付出代价。”男人带着潮热鼻息的声音扑在了他的耳边，充满磁性的声音直接冲到他大脑深处，刺激得他心脏像是被像是强力的让他的身体不争气地有些发软。

“不如我们公平一点，一物换一物。”

“金苹果给你，而你是属于我的了。”

5

Bucky听到他的话之后愣住了一下。他隐约知道Steve对自己有意思，没想到被抓了现行之后，Steve不仅想抓住他，并且还想上他。

当然，作为一个经验丰富的怪盗，下一秒他就立刻反应过来并且采取行动了。Bucky立刻挣开了男人捏着他下巴的手，扯翻过背后的矮桌向Steve推去。Steve被他这个突如其来的暴力行为逼得被迫放开了他，而Bucky此时已经跑到窗户边，一把拉住窗户的下框往上，却发现可能是窗框卡住了，怎么使劲都拉不动。

“操！”他恶狠狠地骂了一声，“倒霉。”

Steve已经走到了他身后，他敏捷地朝旁边闪身，掀开裙摆，从白色丝袜包裹着的大腿一侧捆着的皮带上抽出匕首，向对方刺去。Steve一把抓住他的手，借着他的力反折在背后，将他紧紧压在窗玻璃上。男人的力气比他想象中还大，那坚实的肌肉压在他身上像座山。Bucky吃痛，手上的匕首落在地毯上，被Steve一脚踢开。

“不是倒霉，傻女孩儿。”男人沙哑着声音，一手解开自己礼服上的腰带，将Bucky的手举过头顶绑了起来。他将Bucky的身子翻过来坐在窗台了，面朝着自己，一条腿隔着裙子放在他两腿间磨蹭。看着少年因羞愤而微红的眼睛，他笑道，“我既然知道你会来偷金苹果，又怎么会给你留退路呢？”

Bucky开始试图挣扎，然而男人的力气远在他之上，那健硕流畅的肌肉线条包裹在修身的晚礼服中同样具有威慑力。他瞪着男人破口大骂，“禽兽！发情的种马！你他妈想干什么？快点放开我！”

“想干什么？”Steve冷笑一声，“既然是发情的种马，当然是干我的小母马了。”突然俯下身子，吻住了他的嘴。少年柔软的唇瓣被轻吮了一下，紧接着Steve灵活的舌就钻进了他的口腔，侵略他敏感的口腔黏膜，吮吸着他的舌头像在吃一块布丁。

带着淡淡的酒精味的男性气味夺走了Bucky全部的氧气，他头开始昏昏沉沉了。而那极富技巧性的动作让他下体几乎是无法控制地起了反应，那个罪恶的花穴已经贪婪地开始收缩着，渗出黏腻的液体好像打湿了他的内裤。他拼命地夹住腿，恐惧着被对方看见这个恶心的地方。

Steve松开了他的唇，从领口处直接撕开Bucky的黑色女仆裙，里面的衬裙也没逃过此劫，在男人的下一个动作后变成了碎布，细细的珍珠纽扣噼里啪啦地洒落在窗台边。少年现在被他压在窗边，只穿了内裤和白色的长筒袜，上身穿着女孩儿才穿的粉色胸衣，为了伪装里面还塞了一大团棉花。

Steve在看到那件胸衣的时候，脸上露出了玩味的笑容。Bucky当即脸腾地一下红了起来，愤恨地盯着Steve。

“没想到你还有这种爱好，Bucky.”Steve扯出棉花团，隔着棉质的胸衣把手按在了Bucky的胸脯上，少年的胸部扁平，但那敏感坚硬的乳粒隔着衣物仍能感觉到。他恶意地揉搓摩擦着，让略粗糙的棉布摩擦着那娇贵的乳头，激得Bucky身体颤抖了两下，发出两声喘息，腿夹得更紧了。

“谁他妈有这种兴趣了，操！这是方便藏东西，你怎么这么蠢！”Bucky被男人隔着胸衣玩到气喘吁吁，穿着女孩子的胸衣让他觉得很耻辱，即便这样他还不忘解释一下。隔着衣服的揉弄让胸部的乳粒肿胀得更厉害了，急切地希望那双手可以直接抚上，粗暴地揉搓拉扯。

“哦？那么是不是那些藏品也会摩擦你的乳头，在你逃跑的时候？”男人冷不丁将他的胸衣半拉开，露出少年平坦白皙的胸膛和那坚挺红艳的小果实。Steve的手有些冰凉，手指捏在他左胸的乳粒上揉捻，那刺痛又酥麻的感觉让Bucky感觉爽得头皮都像窜过电流，下面的穴口空虚得让他要疯了。

“闭嘴！操……别说了！”

“你是不是很享受那些珍宝摩擦你这里的感觉？”Steve恶意地笑着，继续用力捏着他的乳粒，另一只手却探到Bucky的身下，隔着内裤抚过一团鼓起的阴茎，然后抚摸到那一大片被蜜液打湿的地方，隔着内裤往里面轻轻戳刺了一下，“那些死物有我弄得你舒服吗，小荡妇？你都湿透了。”

Steve准备拉开男孩儿的内裤，Bucky却突然好像被从情欲惊醒了一样，大声叫道，“不行！不要看！”

Steve被他激烈的反应吓得愣住了一下，安抚似的柔声问道，“为什么？”

“我是受上帝诅咒的怪物，”他声音沙哑，灰蓝色的潮湿双眼里慢慢被泪水盈满，Steve不知道那是因为情欲还是痛苦，但那泪水却直直地滑了出来，让Steve看得心头突然像是被掐住了，“我长着不该有的东西，我是个怪物。”

心里像是被塞了几颗醋栗一般酸得生疼，Steve不知道自己原来也会为了别人的眼泪心软，他轻轻吻去Bucky眼角的水珠，捧着他的脸直视着那双清澈的眼睛，另一只手却还在他下身那个小洞那里隔着布料，极富技巧地揉按，感觉男孩的身体还在颤抖，温热的液体不断地从那处渗出。

“你不是怪物，Bucky。”那双海洋一般的眼睛看着少年，他声音轻柔地安抚着，“你很美，你是世界上独一无二的。你是我最渴求的藏品。”

Bucky望向男人的蓝眼睛，里面写满了温柔的深情。即便他说的是谎言，Bucky想自己此刻也会愿意被骗。身下的情欲不断地冲击他的大脑，空虚感快把他折磨疯了。他被白色长筒袜包裹着的修长小腿突然勾上了Steve的腰，不出所料感受到一团滚烫坚硬的东西隔着衣物压在他湿漉漉的下体上。被皮带捆住的手环住了Steve的脖子，Bucky覆在男人耳边，低声说道，

“好吧，伯爵大人，那就来交换吧。现在，请您操我。”

Steve眼神立刻暗沉下来，立刻把他一把压倒在玻璃窗上，冰凉的玻璃刺激得Bucky浑身一颤。男人把他的内裤拉开，露出那颜色娇嫩、完全勃起的阴茎，还有中间本不属于男孩儿的狭小花穴正源源不断地流出黏腻的蜜液。

Steve拨开下面的小嘴唇，露出那隐秘的入口。他将手指在柔软的穴口处轻轻按压着，Bucky发出了难耐的呻吟声，又立即咬住了饱满的嘴唇。那紧致狭窄的花穴贪婪地将对方指尖吞下、绞紧，仿佛还在期待更多，Steve都能想象把自己的东西插进去时的感觉。

他将两根手指放进男孩儿的花穴内，未发育很充分的器官没有膜的阻碍，并且比一般女孩儿还要狭窄，每一下都吸得紧紧的。Steve的手指来回抽插着，看着坐在窗台上胸衣半挂在肩头的少年脸上全是情欲的红，难受地仰起头来。

“快点进来，Steve。”Bucky无法控制地喘息着，“太难受了，妈的，快点插我。”

Steve闻言，将自己的裤子和内裤一起拉下，那根粗壮的阴茎涨得紫红，啪的一声打在Buck腿间的穴口，惹得他又是一声呻吟。青筋暴起的阴茎在他腿间来回磨蹭着，上面粗壮的经脉摩擦着少年娇嫩的花穴，蜜液更加慷慨地淌了出来，直到彻底打湿了男人的阴茎。

“我要进去了，宝贝儿。”男人一手扶着自己的性器，在Bucky耳边说道。他没有回答，只是微微颔首，Steve却感觉环在自己腰间的双腿缠得更紧了。

那硕大的龟头对着狭小的穴口，缓缓地推了进去。Bucky感觉自己被一把钝刀破成了两半，花穴里的空虚感消失了，取而代之的是极度的肿胀和酸疼，让他觉得自己都快裂开了。他咬得唇瓣都失去了血色，额头上开始渗出冷汗。

“放松，我的乖女孩儿。”Steve突然凑上了，轻轻吮着他的唇，和他极尽温柔抚慰地接吻，手上还挑逗着他胸前的颗粒。Bucky的注意力慢慢从下体的疼痛感转移开了，身体带来的一部分快感使他稍微舒服了一些。

Steve感觉到穴内那紧到快要夹断的力度慢慢消失了，于是又缓慢地将那粗大的性器推了进去。他低下头，看见自己紫红色的巨物在少年白皙的皮肤映衬下，慢慢插入了那柔软的粉嫩穴道，这种视觉的刺激让他更加兴奋了。他将性器一捅到底，然后加快了抽插。

“啊…..Steve…..”Bucky的眼神有些迷离，他望着面前那个陷入情欲的男人，嘴里无意识地轻哼着，“好舒服…….”

Steve轻笑一声，像是受到了鼓动一般，更用力地向Bucky身体深处撞去，顶端碾压过体内的一个突起，Bucky突然高声呻吟了一下，又急忙懊恼地咬着唇，将呻吟声压抑在口中。

Steve恶意地放缓了速度，但是每一下都换着角度慢慢吞吞地压过那个突起的一点，感受少年的穴道软肉一层层地绞紧带来的紧致快感，看着Bucky浑身都颤抖着，他低声蛊惑着，

“叫出来，宝贝儿。叫出来就让你舒服。”

Bucky咬着唇，倔强地摇着头。Steve将性器整根向外抽离，却又将龟头卡在穴口来回磨蹭着，让男孩的身体难耐地扭动着，一双被性欲逼红的眼睛渴求地看着他。他刻意压低着声音说着，

“你叫得很好听，宝贝儿，我听得都想更狠地操你。”

Steve将性器一瞬间一捅到底，Bucky高声尖叫着呻吟了出来，很快得到了Steve的回应——对方加快了身下的频率，来回近乎疯狂地抽插着，一下一下都捅到男孩儿最敏感的地方，让他止不住地呻吟喘息声愈加大了，眼角都流着欲望的泪水。

肉体相撞的清脆响声在室内不断回响，听得人面红耳赤。Bucky被Steve顶撞得在玻璃窗上磨蹭着，窗户都发出了凄惨的震动声音。男人下体的囊袋在Bucky下体撞击，让那片白皙的皮肤一片通红。Steve像是彻底失去了理智的禽兽，动作又快又狠，Bucky体内的软肉缠人地紧裹着他的性器，而少年性感却不粘腻的呻吟更是催情剂。两人都开始沉浸在这场性爱中，恣意地享受着那结合的快感。

“Bucky，我想射进去。”Steve趴在Bucky耳边，粗重的喘息混着话语，身下还在疯狂地抽插着。“我想用精液把你填满，让你怀孕，怀上我的孩子。”

Bucky环着他的脖子，一口咬在了他的肩头上，没有说话，而穴内的媚肉却缠得更紧了。Steve心领神会，加快了身下的动作。随着男人的一声低吼，滚烫的液体悉数喷射在了Bucky敏感的穴内，烫得他身体酥麻，少年粉嫩的阴茎也颤颤巍巍地射了精。

两个人抱着喘息了半晌。Steve抱着少年，保持着用性器堵着Bucky的穴口的姿势坐了下来，解开了他手上的束缚。他看着怀里棕发的少年还在闭着眼睛，疲惫地调整着呼吸，轻笑着吻了吻他的鼻尖。

“你很棒，Bucky。你是我最棒的藏品。”

男孩带着倦意睁开眼睛，灰蓝的眼睛里却还是掩不住的锋芒，

“你也不赖，老伯爵，你是我偷过最好的东西了。”

6

金苹果那天晚上如约出现在了晚宴上，伦敦人民期待的Rogers庄园的闹剧没有达成，不过这并没对他们的快乐产生多大影响，因为Rogers庄园又有了新的故事。

Rogers庄园的主人Steve Rogers伯爵和他的小女仆结婚的消息像一阵风席卷了全伦敦的街头巷尾。一个标准的灰姑娘童话不可置信地成真，这无疑会是人们茶余饭后的谈资。有人看好这对爱情冲破地位金钱的婚姻，也有人说这不过会是小女仆命运里很快要破碎的美梦。

总而言之，Rogers庄园办婚礼那天，受邀人不多，围观群众却是堵满了整座庄园外墙。看着身着白色婚纱、面容美丽的少女露出的甜美微笑，清澈灰蓝色眼睛灵动迷人，人们终于能够理解，为什么四十多岁的黄金单身汉Rogers伯爵，会娶一个地位卑微的女仆了。

而此刻的卧室里，美丽端庄的新娘正坐在床边，一把扯下了他头上繁琐的头纱和假发，气鼓鼓地看着白色礼服的金发男人。

“我说了不要办婚礼吧！麻烦死了！”

“可是Bucky，”Steve走到Bucky面前环住了他的腰，“我就是想告诉全伦敦人，我的新娘有多美，而他是属于我的。”

“你真幼稚。”Bucky别过眼去，脸上带着不自然的红晕。

“是的，所以我爱你。”Steve坐在他旁边，捧过他的脸，蓝眼睛深深地望着他，像要把他刻在眼底。

“Bucky，我看尽了世间的珍宝，可你是我最渴求的藏品。”

Bucky看着他，突然笑了起来。

“那恭喜你，收藏家Rogers伯爵。”

“你现在得到我了。”


End file.
